The Warrior's Uprising
by Digimonking99
Summary: Jason had been having strange nightmares for 2 years. Nightmares about a strange new world and an evil harbored in it. He is shocked when he discovers that this nightmare world is real, and he is one of the new Digidestined meant to save it. Along with his two partners, he must learn to confront his inner demons and fears if he wishes to survive.
1. My First Adventure

**Okay, I took this story down for a short while because I wanted to redo some things, mainly the two armor digivolutions of Lunamon and Lopmon. I also wanted to add a few things that will be shown in later chapters of the "Golden Warrior". **

* * *

><p>Hey there, the name's Jason. I was just an ordinary 9 year old until one day me, my brother, and several other kids were called to save two worlds. Confused? I'll start at the beginning.<p>

~~~The Beginning~~~

I was sitting on a bench in front of the school that I went to with my brother, Davis. He was playing soccer while I studied for any exam that we might take, not that I needed it. You see, I have photographic memory, this has helped me to excel at school and skip a few grades. Unfortunately it doesn't really help my social life. When I looked up to check on Davis I saw that he was talking to another boy, probably a new kid. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, I instantly saw the rivalry that would spring up between the two. Five minutes before the bell rang I started walking to class and found my seat. A few minutes later the other students started to arrive. Davis sat down in the seat to my right. To my left sat Davis' childhood crush, Kari. A girl related to one of the kids on the high school soccer team, Tai.

"What luck, you're in my class again Kari!" Davis exclaimed.

"I wouldn't call that luck." Kari joked.

"Ouch." I whispered to him, "No recovery?"

"Hey the weirdest thing just happened, some kid said I reminded him of someone. Probably thinks I'm a famous movie star." Worst. Comeback. Ever. Soon the teacher came in and we all sat down.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Hamasaki." Man this teacher could even make fossils fall asleep, "I'll be your teacher, and I would like you to meet a new student." The blonde haired kid from earlier walked into the room.

"Nice to meet you, I'm TK." The boy said and was told to sit next to Kari. I looked over to Davis who was steaming in jealousy. After class Davis followed Kari and TK until finally we arrived in a room near the far side of school.

"Hey, Buddy!" He shouted causing them to look over and me to hide my face.

"His name isn't Buddy, it's TK." Kari corrected.

"Alright, TJ or JB or whatever it is, how do you know Kari?" Davis asked.

"How do I know her?" TK laughed, "Oh. I get it, you're jealous of me."

"I'm not jealous of anybody!" Davis replied angrily.

"Except TK." I pointed out.

"Hey!" A girl said behind us. We looked back and saw a purple haired girl in the eighth grade. I knew her as Yolei.

"Is your name Kari Kamiya?" She asked.

"That's right."

"Are you related to Tai, he sent this email." Kari looked at the printed piece of paper. I couldn't see it because of my position.

"My brother needs us!" Kari and TK ran through the school, Davis following TK, Me following Davis, and Yolei coming up behind. We were about to enter the computer room when we ran into someone else from the high school. I recognized him from the online yearbook, his name was Izzy.

"Yolei, I'm glad I ran into you. I need to use the computer lab right away." He said.

"You mean the legendary former computer club president is looking for me? I'm honored!" Yolei gushed with stars in her eyes.

"What's up, Izzy?" TK asked.

"Tai sent us an urgent email!" Kari told Izzy.

"I know! I got one too." We went into the computer lab and Izzy started typing on one of the computers, "I was just about to send an answer when the battery ran out on my computer. I knew I should have recharged it after I played Trigonometry trivia on the Internet last night. But boy, talk about fun." Yolei then asked the question Davis and myself were asking, well most of it.

"What's the digital world? Is it a new theme park? I bet they have some great rides!"

"Hmm...I heard it from Tai once. He said there were a lot of Digimon there. Whatever they are." Davis muttered.

"You know Tai?" TK asked,

"They play on the same soccer team." Kari answered. I thought about the Digital World for a little bit, afraid that I think I knew what they were talking about.

"I've got an idea! Let's all go to the Digital World!" Yolei exclaimed when a small kid from the elementary school walked in. I think his name was Cody.

"Yolei, weren't you coming over? You said you'd fix my computer!"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." The two walked off into the hallway and soon Izzy stopped typing and exclaimed,

"We're going back to the digital world! Prodigious!" The other three kids were all holding strange devices, my face paled as I realized what it meant.

"I'm going with you!" Davis shouted. Pushing back my fears I nodded too.

"That's impossible! Not just anybody can go. You need a digivice!"

"Digivice? We don't need no stinkin' Digivice!" I shouted and realized my mom was right, I watch way too much TV.

"Listen, TC! If you can go, I can go!" Davis said stubbornly. As he said this, four lights came out of the computer two flew out of the hallway and the other two flew into mine and my brother's hands. We were holding device similar to others, but also slightly different because ours looked more like an old cell phone. Davis's was white with blue handgrips while mine was gold with one of the handgrips brown and the other a blue mixed with a sort of moon color.

"Woah! What's this?" Davis asked, showing it to the others,

"A digivice!" TK exclaimed,

"It's a different model than the ones we have." Kari said.

"We better go now, while the gate to the digital world is still open." Izzy stated.

"How long will it be open for?" TK asked.

"Can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?" Davis asked, making me smack him upside the head. It was so unfortunate that I was the only one to get brains in the family.

"It's not a game! If the digital world sends you a digivice, then there must be a reason and you should take it seriously." Izzy shouted, I detected a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm not waiting any longer. I'm going to help my brother." Kari thrust her hand holding her device towards the computer and she was sucked into the computer with a bright flash.

"I'm with you!" TK said and did the same. Another flash later and he was sucked into the computer. Davis stared with an open jaw.

"Your turn, unless you're scared." Izzy said.

"I'm there!" Davis exclaimed and was sucked into the computer. I then followed suite shouting, "Here we go!". I opened my eyes seconds later and saw that we were in a forest. Davis and I both had new clothes, I had a golden overshirt with a blue tee underneath. My pants were an earthy brown, but not an ugly brown. Hanging from mt overshirt was a blue cape.

"Cool cape." I said.

"Woah my first time being downloaded. Pretty cool. So this is the digital world?" Davis looked around before noticing his new threads, "Woah! This place comes with a new wardrobe!" I bent down and smelled a flower.

"It's peaceful, what about my dream?" I muttered.

"What was that?" TK asked. I shook my head pretending he was crazy. Right then, Kari's digivice beeped and several dots appeared on the screen.

"Huh, it's over this way." She said as we started following her.

"This place doesn't seem so scary. The way Tai described it, there were monsters everywhere." Davis stopped talking and looked to the right. I followed his gaze and saw a vending machine.

"Huh? What's a vending machine does out here? I am a little thirsty." Davis said and approached the soda machine. As he did, green slime like creatures jumped out of the machine. They all went off into the forest, one stopped when it came to me and looked up. I knelt down and pat it's head, it gave off what sounded like a congested purr. TK and Kari were both laughing at the look on Davis's face.

"Haha very funny. So, were those Digimon? Are there more of them?" Davis asked,I already knew the answer to that question.

"Yeah, tons of them. But, there are a lot cuter ones than that." Kari explained.

"And a lot scarier ones, too!" TK added.

"Do...they all come out of vending machines?" Davis asked as we were about walke around a bend in the trail. An orange flying hamster came hurdling towards TK

"Patamon! Am I glad to see you!" The creature, Patamon, smiled. Then Tai, a large cat, an orange dinosaur came running around the bend.

"Kari!" The cat shouted,

"You guys made it!" Tai said.

"Tai! I told the others you'd be alright." Davis said valiantly

"Sure ya did, Sir Lancelot." I replied with sarcasm.

"Davis? Jason! What are you doing here?" Tai asked. The cat ran into Kari's arms and the girl smiled warmly.

"Gatomon! Huh? Your tail ring! Tell me what happened." The additions to our expedition led the way to a cave. In the middle were two egg like things. One had flames on it and a giant spike. The other had vines and and a horn that resembled that of a narwhal or unicorn. Gatomon turned to us and started the story.

"One day, a bossy human appeared and started making Digimon his slaves. He said 'I am the Digimon Emperor!' I heard we're all going to have to punch a time clock, too." TK interrupted, "You mean there are more humans besides us? There goes the neighbourhood."

"Yeah, and he's got this strange new dark digivice that makes us unable to digivolve!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Show her yours" TK said to the both of us, we held out our digivices.

"Like this one?" Davis asked.

"That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor!" Gatomon shouted.

"I don't work for anybody! I just got it when it came out of the computer!" Davis defended.

"Same here." I said. Gatomon seemed satisfied and continued,

"The dark digivice is draining our power and making us weak as newborn kittens."

"That's why you couldn't digivolve!" Tai said to the orange dinosaur, who we learnedd was Agumon.

"Yeah! If I could digivolve, he wouldn't stand a chance!" Agumon replied.

"The Digimon Emperor uses these powerful dark rings to take control of the digimon!" Gatomon explained.

"Yeah, that's right! If the rings catch you, you're a slave for life!" Patamon said dramatically.

"These collars do everything but get rid of fleas!" Gatomon muttered,

"Digimon Emperor! I'll slap a dark ring on him!" Kari exclaimed angrily. It was then that the others took notice of the two eggs,

"Looks like a deflated beachball! No wonder, it has a spike through it." TK said.

"Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf." Tai said. Note to self: Don't his mom's meatloaf. TK then tried to move each one of them, he failed.

"It won't budge!" He said.

"Move over. This is a woman's job!" Kari tried and had the same result.

"Too bad we don't have a woman here to help." TK replied. That one's gonna come back to bite him in the rear.

"Guys! I pump iron all the time! Let me do it!" Davis and I then approached the eggs,him approaching the one with flames while I went over to the other one. We lifted at the same time and they just popped off.

"See? What'd I tell you? Light as a feather!" Davis said.

"Easy Peasy." I added. We turned around and saw two columns of light emerging from a hole that was beneath each egg.

"There's a problem!" Tai said. Three figures formed in the beam. One in Davis's and two in mine. A blue dragon jumped out of Davis's beam and started hopping around him. Two bunnies appeared in mine. One was blue and white with crescent moons on parts of it's body. The other was brown and had some purple markings on it's ears.

"Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the digiegg! My name's Veemon. But you can just call me Veemon." The dragon, Veemon, told Davis.

"Uh, hi, I'm Davis."

"I've heard of Veemon! Supposedly he's a fun-loving, adventure-seeking little digimon that brings you good luck. But I thought he was just a legend!" Agumon said.

"Hello, I'm Lunamon." The blue and white bunny said shyly, it was a girl i figured fromt he sound of her voice,

"I know about Lunamon. She's a shy digimon who is always nervous around others. But don't let her outward appearance fool you, if her friend's need help than you can say goodbye to your painless days." Gatomon explained. The brown bunny then bounced on top of my head.

"Hey there! Name's Lopmon." I don't know why but when Lopmon went to shake hands with Gatomon and Patamon I felt a powerful presence flow through the cave. I wondered if I was the only one to feel it.

"Lopmon's a carefree digimon who likes to frolic and have fun. When it's time to fight though he can pack a wallop with those ears." Patamon stated. Like with Veemon we were told that my two were supposedly legends too.

"Nope! we're real and I've been waiting my whole life to meet you, Davis!" Veemon said to Davis.

"Uh, I think you've got the wrong guy."

"Nope, you're the one all right, because you were the only one who was able to move the digiegg of courage!" The two bunnies then looked up at me,

"Same with you, your our partner because you were the only one who could lift the digiegg of trust." Lopmon said, still resting on my head. Lunamon nodded. Suddenly, everything started to shake and sunlight shone into the cave.

"What's that, an earthquake?" Davis asked,

"No, look up there!" TK shouted and pointed to a large triceratops like creature breaking through the ceiling of the cave.

"A monster!" Davis shouted.

"Actually it's quite extrordinary. It's most likely based on the Styrachosaurus." I said, awestruck.

"No, that's a digimon!" Kari exclaimed.

"Monochromon! His shell is harder than diamonds! His attack, Volcanic Strike, sends out millions of fireballs!" TK told us.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon shouted and a burst of fire came out of it's mouth.

"Boom bubble!" Patamon shouted and shot a bubble of air at the Monochromon.

"Volcanic Strike!" The Monochromon unleashed a fireball toward us and we hightailed it out of the cave. Davis and I stood at the edge of a drop off. I placed Lunamon on my head along with lopmon and as I fell, their ears acted like parachutes.

"Davis!" Tai shouted,

"Davis, hurry up and open the digiegg!" Veemon pleaded.

"Davis, get down here!" Tai commanded. Another Volcanic Strike sent them tumbling down the cliff.

"Davis, are you okay? Tell me what hurts!" Veemon asked,

"Everything but my earlobes." He replied jokingly.

"You control the digiegg of courage! You've got to use your courage to open it up!"

"Davis! Get up, it's not safe!" Tai shouted,

"Okay." Davis replied.

"I can digivolve if you open up the digiegg, but you have to have courage to do it!" Veemon said.

"Can you two do the same?" I asked. They nodded.

"But you have to trust us." Lunamon said quietly.

"Tai!" Agumon shouted,

"We've got to get out of here!" TK said.

"Hey, where's Kari?" I asked. We looked and saw Kari on the ground clutching her ankle. Monochromon roared and charged at Kari.

"Davis!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Jason!" Lopmon yelled.

"Have courage." Tai told Davis,

"Trust your partners." TK told me.

"Kari's in trouble! You want courage? I'll show you! Digi-Armor ENERGIZE!" Davis shouted, I looked at my two partners.

"I trust you. Digi-Armor ENERGIZE!" The three digimon were encased in spheres of light.

"Veemon armor digivolve to...FLAMEDRAMON! The fire of courage!"

"Lopmon armor digivolve to...MARSMON! The trusting warrior!"

"Lunamon armor digivolve to...Ceresmon! The flower of trust!" All three of the digimon had changed shaped. Veemon, now Flamedramon, had changed into a much larger dragon about the size of a man and was covered in armor marked with flames. The piece of armor on his head a giant spike, just like the digiegg.

Lopmon, now Marsmon, had turned into a large two legged lion with enormous canines like a saber tooth tiger. He had large metal gloves on his hands that looked like they could crush titanium. He wore a flowing cape attached to his back and had a horn just like the one on my digiegg. He gave of an aura of years of fighting experience and had become much more solemn. His fur around his head was blue with spots like a leopard. His upper body was furless and bare, the skin was red and he had large muscles. The red color seemed to be natural and made him more intimidating.

Lunamon, now Ceresmon, had turned into a beautiful woman who had a kind and tender gaze. She wore a top that exposed her midriff but still covered her um... upper body decently. Her leggings transformed into golden armor at the knees with golden claw like things that made her taller. Her clothes were also very flower like, green and emroided with flower like markings. Her arms from the elbow to the hands were also covered in gold armor. Her hands were green and had claws, but not ferocius looking claws like Marsmon. She had flowing pink hair and her head was protected by a helmet with metal flower petals sticking from the top. Out of two flowers in her hair extended vines that would be like those used to pick up someone.

I saw every single guy, including the digimon, look at the female with jaws open. I went and smacked them all upside the head as Ceresmon blushed shyly.

"Armor digivolve?" Tai asked, still trying to regain his composure.

"Who're you?" Davis asked Flamedramon, having forgotten after being walloped upside the head by me.

"I am Flamedramon. As Veemon, I used the digiegg of courage to armor digivolve. My 'Fire Rocket' attack will charbroil the enemy like a well-done steak, and I look so good doing it."

"My name is Marsmon. As Lopmon, I use the digiegg of trust to armor digivolve. My Infinite Surge can cook anything in seconds."

"I'm Ceresmon. As Lunamon, I can use the digiegg of trust to armor digivolve. My Call of the Forest enables me to control nature into a deadly attack, unless of course my enemies fall prey to my beauty." I sweatdropped, realizing Lunamon had grown a lot more confident in her new form.

"Volcanic Strike!"

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon released a burst of flames toward Monochromon. The attack caused a dark ring around it to crack.

"Call of the Forest!" Vines crept toward Monochromon, controlled by Ceresmon, and tied around it's legs disabling it's movements.

"Infinite Surge" Marsmon charged toward Monochromon, flames engulfing his arms as he releashed a barage of fiery punches onto the dark ring until it crumbled to pieces.

"Good job, you three!" Gatomon congratulated. Monochromon stopped it's rampage and our three digimon returned to normal. Two lights then shot over towards us. one going into my brother's pocket and the other into mine. It was a tiny handheld computer. Inside was multiple buttons and when I pressed it the silhouette of an egg appeared.

"What's this?" Davis asked.

"That's a good Monochromon!" Kari crooned, rubbing the digimon's head. Lopmon and Lunamon bounced over to me. Lopmon landing on my head and Lunamon in my arms. The sun was starting to sink lower in the sky as the Monochromon lumbered off into the wilderness.

"Goodbye, Monochromon! Don't forget to write!" Kari shouted after it.

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor could turn such a nice digimon into such an evil creature." TK stated. Veemon was standing in front of Davis with his hand outstretched.

"Nice working with you, Davis. Let's do it again sometime." He said.

"Great!"

"Hey, guys, that armor digivolving was pretty cool!" Tai told us.

"Even though the rest of us can't digivolve, I'm sure that you new kids will be able to take care of the Digimon Emperor with no problem!"

"Yeah! Leave it to us!"

"I'll kick his sorry butt all the way to Pluto." I threatened, hoping he could hear me. Lopmon agreed and shook his head. Lunamon just gave a shy smile.

"Davis, you were really brave back there in that battle, but I noticed that you broke your goggles. And as we know, the leader of the digidestined just wouldn't look right without them. So here, I want you to have mine." Tai told Davis and handed him the goggles around his head,

"Wow!" Davis said and thanked the older digidestined.

"They look real cute!" Kari told him. Davis smiled and blushed at his crush's compliment. It was then that we realized how late it was getting as the sun was starting to sink beneath the horizon.

"Good. The sun's going down. Now we can relax!" Patamon exclaimed joyously.

"Why's that?" The hamster's partner asked.

"Because the Digimon Emperor never appears at night." Gatomon answered.

"Excuse me, Tai, but it's getting kind of late. Don't you guys need to go home soon?" Agumon said.

"That's right. But I'm not even sure if we can get home! Careful, never stay too long." Tai warned. We started walking to where we came into the Digital World and saw a TV. Inside we saw Izzy eating brownies with Yolei and Cody. Before we approached I ran back to Lunamon and knelt down in front of her. I unchained a silver locket from around my neck and put it on her.

"What?" She asked, blushing immensely having never received a gift.

"It's my locket. I want you to have it, so that way no matter where you are I'm with you. Even in your darkest moments." She popped it open and inside was a pixture of me, Davis, and our sister Jun. I was crawling over her head while she tried to get Davis to sit still in her lap for the picture. I hoped that by having it, Lunamon would start to be more confident in herself. I went back to the others As Davis bent down in front of the TV.

"Hey, guys, let me in! It's Davis!" In a flash of light we all were sucked into the TV and thrown out the computer, we had landed on top of Izzy, Yolei, and Cody. I being the last had the softest landing. My face lit up as I grabbed a brownie and tasted it.

"This is deliecious." I said.

"Get off! You're crushing my brownies!" Izzy yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap. I have finally finished this and it is just over 4,000 words long. Now I changed both of the armor digivolutions for Jason's partners. For Ceresmon I did take a little bit of writers what-do-ya-call-it and made her more dub friendly and gave her attacks. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and I will try to update this soon. Probably not as quickly as the Golden Warrior though. See ya next time. Same time, Same Channel.<strong>


	2. The Dragon of Determination

**Hey, sorry it took so long but I was working on other stories. I also had trouble thinking of a certain plot device I needed for this story and the sequel for the Golden Warrior. Luckily, my inspiration came a few days ago. In this chapter I will be putting in a new OC that will play a major role in this story and the sequel to the Golden Warrior. **

**A quick note about the OC: The past few weeks I have been obsessed with Hatsune Miku and the other Vocaloid stuff, so the general appearence of the OC will resemble Hatsune Miku. **

**Anyway. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my posterior. Davis and I had just gotten back from our first trip to the digital world, and we had landed in a dog pile on the others. The others included: Tai, his sister Kari, TK, Izzy, Yolei, and Cody. Tai sat up and rubbed his head.<p>

"Where are we?" He asked, sounding slightly dazed.

"This is the computer room." TK replied. No, I thought it was a bakery. Note the sarcasm.

"Does this happen often?" Davis asked, shaking his head trying to throw off the feeling of being landed on. After we had gotten untangled, Cody was the first to respond,

"Hey, when you guys came through the computer, where did you come from?" Someplace, shielding a dark evil, if it was anything like my nightmare.

"Where?" Davis replied, "The digital world! That place is the coolest ever! There we were, when suddenly a dinosaur-like digimon attacks, and I jumped into action." I tugged on his sleeve and corrected,

"_We. We _jumped into action." Davis waved his hand dismissively, and I huffed in indignation. Yolei stood up with a gleam in her eyes.

"Enough! Let's go back." She exclaimed, clasping her hands in front of her.

"I think we've had enough excitment for one day." Cody told her, trying to reason with her. You've got the right idea, kid. If it's anything like my nightmares, then the digital world is somewhere that you have to be careful in.

"Don't you want to go to the digital world, Cody?" Yolei asked the younger boy, who stopped in thought.

"Of course seeng those monsters would be fun, but tonights macaroni and cheese night at my house and I don't want to miss out." At the mention of food, my stomach growled. I hadn't had anything since lunch, and I was starved. Apparently the same thought ran through everyone else's mind.

"Oh, that's right. It's pork surprise at my place." Tai said.

"Stuffed green peppers and a salad." Izzy added.

"TV dinners and a microwave." TK finished.

"No fair!" Yolei cried out, "I wanna go!" TK placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. She looked at him, annoyance clear in her gaze.

"Don't worry Yolei, you'll get a chance."

"When?!" She asked as we dragged her out of the room. A little bit of aways down the hall, Izzy turned back and ran into the computer room. As we exited the school, we all seperated and headed back to our homes. Davis and I walked for about ten minutes before reaching home.

I grabbed the secret key from where we kept it and unlocked the door. After putting the key back, we walked inside. Inside, Jun was waiting, impatiently tapping her foot on the floor.

"You two are late, dinner's nearly ready and I thought that we would have to eat without you."

Jun was our 18 year old sister, and started her last year of high school today. She had hair that looked magenta in color, but it was tinted with a bit of brown. She and Davis NEVER got along, Jun always trying to spread rumors about him. I didn't mind her, but whenever she went all boy crazy, I tried to avoid her.

"Aww, Jun, they weren't that late." A voice called out from behind her, "Besides, it's their first day back at school. Cut them some slack." From behind Jun, the small figure of our other sister popped out.

Well she isn't really our sister. Her name's Hana, and she's my favorite person in the entire world. She has long turquoise hair, tied into two ponytails that reach to her waist. Her bright eyes, which were nearly the same color as her hair, always showed joy and kindness, but also determination.

She was 3 months older than me, but her birthday had already passed, which meant that she was 10. Her smile always managed to make me smile, and even with a small scar above her upper lip, she could light up the darkest room.

Her real parents had been young and unable to raise her. Her mother, who was around 15 at the time of her birth, died after giving birth. Before she died, she smiled and named her. The father, who was 17, couldn't take care of Hana so he kept looking for someone who could. He met my mother and she agreed to take care of the child. Five years ago, her dad had died in a plane crash.

Ever since I was born, we had been closer than two dolphins in a pod. She and I looked after each other. We told each other our secrets, what caused us pain, and school and social troubles. She was my closest friend.

Jun just went into the kitchen and finished dinner. I dug into the food, telling the occasional joke and then took a shower, getting all the digital dirt off of me. After that I got into a pair of swim trunks, me and Hana had a sort of tradition that we did. She walked into the bathroom in a modest bikini.

At the end of the day we would always change into some swim wear and wash each other's backs. We used this time to talk and relax, letting the warm water wash away the worries and troubles of the day.

As I washed her back, I grew an evil smirk. I let my hands wander to her stomach where I proceeded to tickle her. It took her by surprise and she yelped before laughing uncontrollably. I finally stopped the torture and she looked at me with playful disdain.

"Cut it out Jay-kun(*1)." She pouted, making the scar above her lip more prominent. I thought it was cute.

"But you look so nice when your angry." The two of us then started to laugh again. Another tickle fight ensued, and we lost track of time inside of the shower. Well until,

"Jason Kazuma Motomiya!" our mom called, making me flinch at my full name, "Stop wasting the water and get out of the shower." Hana and I immidiatly stopped our tickle fight and turned the shower off. We went to the room that we shared, and Hana went into the bathroom to change.

As we both sat down on the bed, we began to talk about school.

"So school going good, or do I need to go back down there and reiterate my threat?" I asked. She giggled and replied,

"Don't worry, they haven't forgotten." I deflated a bit, I had actually kind of wanted to go to her school and teach those jerks a lesson. The one bad thing about having skipped a few grades is that I couldn't defend Hana at her school.

Some of the kids at her school were a bunch of bullies who treated her badly because she had been born outside of marriage and to young parents. And they wouldn't just pick on Hana, they would insult her parents too. And those that didn't pick on her, avoided her. Her only friend at the school was Cody, who I was thankful for. But still, the world was a hard place.

One day, after she had come home with a few bruises, I had decided I would walk her to school the next day. I "encouraged" the other kids not to pick on her. I may have been little, but when you mess with my family, it gets ugly.

"So why were you and Davis so late today?" I couldn't lie to her, I told her the whole story. She seemed fascinated with the whole thing. And then at the end she surprised me.

"So that's what this is for." She pulled something out of her school bag. It was a digivice. Like Davis's, it was mostly white. The handgrips were a light gray, nearly white, color. I asked her where she got it.

"Well, right after school got out, I was in the school library. All of a sudden, this weird light flew out of a computer and turned into this." I smiled.

"This means that you can come with us to the digital world tomorrow." She smiled and nodded. Jun came in and said it was time for lights out. I flipped off the light switch and laid down beside Hana.

Because of the small amount of space, and how close we were, we shared a bed. I curled up next to her, Hana running a hand through my hair and humming a lullaby.

"Good night, oneechan." I whispered.

"Good night, otouto." She replied, returning back to her lullaby.

"I'm not little anymore..." I yawned and quickly fell to sleep. I had another dream. Luckily it wasn't as bad as some other ones I had had over the past two years.

_ I was floating over somewhere that I had never been. There was a large mountain, but it looked a floating piece of land was about to smash into it. Holding the land up were 12 strange creatures who looked like knights. Floating by the mountain was a large thing that looked like it was made up of crystals, and it was being attacked by a teenager with brown hair. As I flew in to get a closer look, the dream cut off. And my regular non creepy dreams overrode it._

~~~Next Morning~~~

The next day was the same, until after school. I had called my mom and told her I was taking Hana somewhere after school. I picked my sister up, who had made sure to bring the digivice.

By the time we made it, the others were already in the computer room. Tai had brought an orange haired girl who looked to be about his age. If he remembered correctly, this was Sora. They turned as I opened the door.

"Hey, Jason." Izzy said. And then everyone noticed Hana.

"Hana!" Davis and Cody exclaimed, surprised to see the girl here. She smiled and waved, still clutching my hand.

"Don't worry, she's one of us." She showed them her digivice, and the older ones seemed to loosen up.

"Well," Yolei said, "what are we waiting around here for? I say we go!" Davis stopped Yolei from continuing.

"Wait a minute. Maybe I should give you a couple of pointers on the things you're about to see."

"Give me a break. You've only been there once! What do you know?" The girl replied.

"I think we should be prepared for a little danger." Cody said.

"Danger?" Hana asked me, I just gave her a reassuring smile. Izzy went and looked at all the other computers in the rooms.

"My suspicions were confirmed. I checked the other computers, and none of them seem to be affected by it. It's only open on this one." He informed, "Also, the gate has never been opened two days in a row before!" Interesting, did it have something to do with our digivices?

"Then I say we get going! Alls ashore that's going ashore." Davis exclaimed, and we all nodded in reply. When suddenly, a new voice broke the air.

"Tai Kamiya? Is that you? We haven't seen you here in a while. And Sora and Izzy are here too. Say, didn't you all graduate?" Oh no, I knew that voice. We turned and saw that Mr. Fujiyama was standing right outside the room. He walked in.

"Mr. Fujiyama! We did, and what are you doing here?" Tai questioned.

"I'm the new head of the computer club." Tai and Sora shared a glance.

"But what do you know about using computers?" The two said in tandem. The teacher laughed before replying.

"Not a single thing!" Tai and Sora sighed. Tai stood up a little straighter and started to push Mr. Fujiyama out of the room.

"I just remembered, there's something I need to talk to you about. Got a minute?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"I'm having a problems adjusting to High School. It's the girls. They're so much older." As they exited the room, Tai flashed a peace sign as a signal to get going.

"Thanks, Tai. We owe you." Sora said to herself.

"Big time." Hana and I replied.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Izzy said, and we held our digivices towards the screen. We were all sucked into the computer. I doubted that was something I would never get used to.

My feet touched the ground and I flexed my toes inside my shoes. I looked over to see that Hana's clothes had changed into a pair of loose pants that were tucked into her socks. She wore a sleeveless top, with a zipper on the back.

Yolei and Cody had also gotten the wardrobe change. I wondered where Lunamon and Lopmon were, but all I could see were fields of grass.

"Is everyone okay?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, but I feel like I went through the rinse cycle of the dishwasher." Davis answered.

"How would you know what that feels like?" I asked. Davis just shrugged and walked over go Cody and Yolei, who were looking out over the plains.

"So this is the digital world?" Cody mentioned, and then noticed his new clothes. "Hey, wait, I'm wearing new clothes! And they're pretty comfortable, too!"

"Hey! I'm dressed like I'm part of the cool crowd!" Yolei exclaimed, pleased with her new style.

"I forgot the part about a new wardrobe." Davis mentioned and then Yolei continued to admire the new clothing. Sora mentioning something about kids and gifts, but I didn't quite catch it. Sometime after that we started to search for the digimon, those of us who had digimon calling their names out.

"Veemon! Where are you? Veemon!" Davis shouted.

"Lopmon! Lunamon! Come out, come out wherever you are!" I yelled.

"Davis! Davis, I'm over here!" The voice of Veemon called out, and we turned toward it. Davis ran up to the small dragon. And right behind him was Lunamon, Lopmon, Gatomon, Patamon, and two new digimon. One looked like a ladybug while the other looked like a bird.

I didn't pay attention to them though, I embraced my two partners into a hug.

"I've brought Patamon and his friends with me." Veemon stated. Lopmon lightly punched his arm.

"_We. We _brought Patamon and his friends with us." The rabbit said, and Veemon waved him off. It looks like our partners were already starting to take after us. Sora and Izzy went to the two new digimon. The bird was called Biyomon, and the ladybug was Tentomon.

Lunamon glanced at Hana, who smiled at the lunar bunny.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing at Hana.

"That's my sister, Hana."

"Then it's a good thing she didn't get your looks." Veemon joked. Lunamon smacked him on the head and then came back to me. Hana bent down and started to rub underneath Lunamon's chin. The digimon's foot went all Thumper like and pounded the ground like a drum. The reuniun was cut short by the sound of a insect like roar.

Above us, a large green digimon was flying. It looked like a praying mantis sort of, but much bulkier. The two scythes that it had for hands looked sharp enough to cut through a diamond.

It flew down and nearly cut off Sora and Biyomon's heads. And it would have if TK hadn't pushed them out of the way.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon attacked with a green tornado of flames, which just seemed to bounce off of the digimon's skin.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon fared no better.

"Super Shocker!" Nor did Tentomon.

"Lightning paw!" Gatomon made contact but Snimon shook her right off, "Without my tail ring, I don't have enough power!" Davis and I clutched our digivices.

"Don't worry about it! I'll just have to armor digivolve. Davis, get the egg ready!" Veemon said, and Lunamon and Lopmon were already in an attacking stance. We were interrupted when the ground beneath us started to crumble, I managed to throw Lopmon to safe ground.

And then Veemon fell in, as a large purple mole like digimon appeared. Tentomon informed us that this was Drimogemon. We fell as a rock came near us and nearly flattened us. Drimogemon grabbed us and everything went dark...

~~~Hana's POV~~~

I stared at the hole in the ground, the hole that my brother had disappeared into. The Snimon and the digimon that knocked the rock down, Mojyamon, had stopped attacking. But just for a second.

"Otouto." I whimpered, Lunamon staring down the hole as well. She looked to be in the verge of tears.

"Oh, my. They're gone. The ground just opened up and swallowed then." Yolei said, falling to her knees.

"Well, I want to go home now." Cody agreed. My brother, was he g-gone?

"First, we have to protect ourselves." Izzy told the young boy.

"But what about Davis and Jason?" The digimon unleashed another wave of attacks on our two attackers. I clutched a hand near my heart, he was the only person I completely trusted.

"They'll will be fine. But our digimon are only at half-strength. We need to get away." At the mention that Jason might still be alive, I brightened up slightly. Yolei, however, seemed to take this harder.

"I can't take this anymore... I want to go home!" She cried. Still kneeling on the grass.

~~~Jason's POV~~~

I opened my eyes and found that I was falling. No wait, I wasn't moving, but I was suspended over a steep drop. I craned my head to see that I was attached to metal shackled into a cliff wall. Davis right next to me.

"Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty." I told him, and his eyes opened. He looked down, at his restraints, and then at me.

"Huh? Ah! Great, I must have been walking in my sleep again." He groaned, "Where are we?" We heard an evil laugh from above us and looked up. A boy about our age with spiky blue hair was standing on the cliffside. He wore a blue and white jumpsuit and a blue cape lined with yellow. The cap looked strangely like insect wings.

"You're just hanging around." I mentally facepalmed, did he rewlly just use that pun.

"Wow!" I mock exclaimed, "How long ya been working on that one?" I heard Davis snigger before regaining his composure.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare come to life." I paled, could it be? No, the nightmare darkness was much stronger than this. Much stronger. The boy continued, "I'm rather disappointed I was able to catch you so easily."

"Are you the Digimon Emperor?" Davis and I asked at the same time.

"Speaking!"

"Last time I checked, Japan had ended the whole emperor thing." I retorted, trying to get under his skin.

"But you're a kid, just like us."

"I'm nothing like you. If I was, I'd be the one hanging from a cliff." An evil smirk danced across his face, "Oh, that reminds me." He pressed something and the cliff wall opposite to us flips around, revealing Lopmon and Veemon.

"Veemon!"

"Lopmon!"

"Davis!" Veemon shouted, "Great view, isn't it?" I smiled at the digimon's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Just don't look down!" Lopmon added.

"We haven't had time to look. Quick, armor digivolve!" Davis commanded. Cue another evil laugh from the Digimon Emperor. He held up our digivices and d-terminals.

"Oh, there's one problem. Aren't you going to need these to pull off that little trick?"

"Crud cakes." I muttered.

~~~Hana's POV~~~

After ditching Mojyamon and Snimon, we had wandered into a digital forest. Cody stopped when his digivice began to beep.

"Wait up!" He exclaimed to the older kids, "This digivice you were so nice enough to give me is starting to make noise." Suddenly all of ours started going off too.

"My digivice is going off too! There might be something nearby!" TK informed.

"A building of some sort." Sora suggested. Biyomon and Tentomon lookedw t each other.

"There are no buildings around here!" Biyomon said.

"No, just the temple." Tentomon mentioned.

"Temple?" Sora and I chorused.

"Yeah, but it was shut down." Biyomon answered.

"They couldn't book enough weddings or Bar Mitzfahs." Tentomon added, and I wondered what a digimon wedding was like.

"Well, something in there is making the digivices go off, and I don't think it was the caterers." Sora said confidentally.

"You're making me hungry." I said as the two digimon led the way to the temple. It resembled those Mayan temples you see in your history books. And there was a long stairway to the top.

Halfway up, Yolei started to complain,

"I'm exhausted! Hasn't anyone ever heard of elevators?" Biyomon turned around gave her a reassuring smile.

"Just look at it this way, Yolei. Only a few more steps to go." A few rest stops later, we reached the top. Inside were three pedastals, each had what looked like an egg sitting on top.

The one I was interested in was the one in the middle. The egg was red and black colored. And near the bottom were two orbs, seeming to be clutched in claws. One of the orbs was green while the other was orange.

"They look like digieggs!" Sora exclaimed.

"Must be what our digivices were reacting to." Cody concluded,

"That one has the crest of Love on it." Sora pointed to one.

"And that one has the crest of Knowledge!" Izzy pointed to the second.

"But what crest is this?" TK asked, looking at the middle one. I didn't know how, but I knew what the symbol meant.

"Determination." Sora and Izzy, not knowing what to do with that information tried to lift the ones they had pointed to. The eggs wouldn't budge.

"It's just no use." Sora muttered.

"We'll never be able to move them." Izzy added. Then they looked back at Yolei, Cody, and I.

"Yolei, I think you should try to move it." Sora told the girl.

"You too, Cody. Hana, you try too." Izzy said.

"What? You want us to try it?" Yolei asked.

"Me?" Cody asked, I was about to say something when Kari pushed me towards the middle egg. Yolei and Cody each approached their eggs and we placed our hands on them. I counted to 3 in my mind, and I pulled. It came off with a "plop".

"Woah!" We all exclaimed.

"They were able to lift them!" Sore said happily.

"Just like Davis and Jason did yesterday!" TK added. And then beams of light came from where the eggs used to be. Out of them came three digimon. Yolei's was a red and white hawk, and Cody's was a yellow armadillo.

Mine looked like a young boy, but as I looked again. I saw that he was a goat from the waist down. He had light gray hair with two goat horns sticking out of the sides. Right above his forehead was a small, unicorn like horn. He wore metallic hand and leg guards, giving him a bit of protection. A red scarf was wrapped around his neck.

The bird's name was Hawkmon while the armadillo was called Armadillomon. The one that had come from where my digiegg used to sit looked me up and down.

"My name is Aegiomon, pleased to serve you, m'lady." I blushed and giggled a little bit.

"You can just call me Hana."

"As you wish, mistress Hana." I sighed, I knew that this was something I was not going to win. Cody and Yolei were getting to know their digimon partners. Yolei, however, didn't want to fight and Sora had to convince the younger girl that she needed to fight to help protect the digital world.

Cody and Izzy were talking, something about what the young boy thought about the digital world.

"I beg your pardon," Hawkmon interrupted, "but in order for us to digivolve, you must say 'Digiarmour Energize'" The three of us nodded and held out the digieggs.

"DigiArmor Energize!" Glowing spheres enveloped the three digimon.

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to...Halsemon: The wings of Love!" In place of Hawkmon was now a medium sized gryphon like creature.

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to...Digmon: The drill of Power!" Armadillomon was now bigger, standing on two feet. He sort of looked like he was part insect too. His hands and feet had drills, and then there was another one in place of his nose.

"Aegiomon armor digivolve to... Hisyarumon: the dragon of Determination!" Aegiomon had been replaced by a 10 foot long Chinese dragon. It held an orb in each of it's front claws. It had red belly scales and the rest of it had black scales. His face a few golden spikes, that made him look more intimidating.

"Now what do you say we find the others?" Digmon suggested.

"Let's go save my brothers!" I shouted, raising a fist into the air. I hopped on the back of Hisyarumon.

~~~Jason's POV~~~

Ever since we had found out that the emperor had our digivices, Davis had been shouting at the kid.

"Give me back my digivice! And let Veemon go, he has nothing to do with this!"

"Lopmon never did anything to hurt you." but I will once I'm out of these accursed restraints.

"Yeah, right. You've both been trespassing in my garden without my permission. And for your punishment, you'll have to watch your digimon as they become my slaves." The emperor said with a cruel smirk.

"You wouldn't." I said, a dark ring floating beside the emperor.

"Veemon, no!" Davis shouted, the dark ring nearing the blue dragon. The emperorlaughed manically again.

"I'll never become your slave! You might as well destroy me now and get it over with!" Veemon was struggling against the restraints

"As you wish." The emperor said, the smile of a maniac on his face.

"Hey, take it easy! I was just kidding. You know, a little comedy to lighten up the mood!Come on, old buddy, don't you know a good joke when you hear one?" Veemon exclaimed, fighting harder against the restraints.

"I don't hear anyone laughing now, Veemon!" Right before the dark ring latched onto Veemon, someone shouted.

"Tempest Wing!" Two beams of red light hit the dark ring, destroying it. We looked to where the shot came from and saw Yolei riding on top of some kind of gryphon like digimon.

"Who's that?" The emperor asked.

"Davis! Hold on, we're coming!" Yolei shouted. behind her I saw Hana, riding on a dragon. Right on time neechan.

"Get the digimon!" Davis and I told them. The wall behind the two disappeared and now a large armadillo had created a hole.

"Sorry to burst in on you like this." the armadillo said.

"You could have knocked!" Veemon joked. From above I saw something fly out of the hands of the emperor, our digivices.

"Here ya go!" Yolei freed us and gave us our digivices. Hana giving us a lift to the bottom of the canyon. The emperor then got angry and called forth the three digimon that had attacked us earlier, along with a new digimon. It looked like a man completely on fire, the emperor said it was a Meramon.

"Thanks a lot, Yolei!" Davis thanked, "Now it's time for a little payback. What do you say, Veemon?"

"Yeah! Veemon, armour digivolve to...Flamedramon: The fire of courage!" I looked over to Lopmon and Lunamon, who had been with Hana.

"Ready?" I didn't even have to ask.

"Lopmon armor digivolve to... Marsmon: the Trusting warrior!"

"Lunamon armor digivolve to... Ceresmon: the flower of Trust!" Ceresmon, Marsmon, and Hisyarumon went after Meramon.

"Roaring Fire!" Meramon shouted, shooting fire at his three attackers. Marsmon took the attack head on, the flames seemingly bouncing right of his skin. Ceresmon dodged the attacks with the grace of a dancer. Hisyarumon flew around the rest of the fireballs. Meramon started to back up.

"Legendary Dragon Blade!" Hisyarumon shouted, his body slowly transforming into a large sword. Marsmon jumped up and grabbed the weapon, swinging it towards Meramon. He backed up a little bit faster.

"Call of the Forest!" Ceresmon tripped the unfortunate digimon, allowing Marsmon to catch up. He jumped, swinging the sword down onto the dark ring. The black collar shattered and Meramon's red eyes turned into blue eyes. The other three had also been defeated, the dark rings being destroyed, liberating them from the control of the digimon emperor.

Speaking of which, the digimon emperor was no where to be seen. We regrouped wt the bottom of the canyon, the four newly released slaves stwnding in front of us.

"Sorry we had to fight you, but we had to get rid of the dark rings. I hope we're still buds!" Veemon told the four. Mojyamon nodded.

"It's okay. Thank you for saving us. Being the digimon emperor's slave was hard work! All day long, it's destroy this, destroy that, bring me a cappucino..." The four started to walk off, the sun sinking towards the horizon.

"Digimon Emperor! He makes me so mad! I'll show him who's in charge around here!" Davis threatened, hoping the emperor could hear him.

"Settle down!" Hawkmon commanded, "So then, Yolei, will I be able to count on your assistance from now on?"

"Absoltely! 100%"

"And will we be a team, Cody?" Armadillomon asked, "When I'm not napping?"

"Of course! I'd be honoured to be your partner."

"And Lady Hana, will you allow me to be your partner?" I could tell that Hana slightly enjoyed the way Aegiomon said her name. Her ego was gonna get bigger, which was kind of a good thing since she didn't have much of an ego to start with.

"Of course, silly." Aegiomon smiled before kneeling like a knight would to a queen. Hana pretended to do the whole knighting gesture, and the fact that she did it perfectly probably meant she's been watching too much TV.

"Well, it's time to go home!" Davis said, and I nodded. We found a TV and transferred back to the real world. Once again, we all landed in a dogpile.

"One word," I groaned, "Matress." Tai appeared in the doorway and blinked.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Please don't ask." We all replied, and them we noticed something that was different from our first trip. Other than Biyomon and Tentomon, all the digimon had came back with us. Except they were diffrent in shape, excluding Gatomon and Patamon.

Lopmon now looked like a small, brown ghost. He had three small horns on his head.

Lunamon looked like a raindrop, or a light blueish-gray bowling pin.

Aegiomon had a ghost like appearence, like Lopmon, and had three tiny nubs where his horns used to be.

"Woah, the digimon all returned to their in-training forms!" Tai exclaimed.

"Huh? Wah!" Davis said. Smooth. Yolei however looked at changed Hawkmon eith stars in her eyes.

"Wow...he's so cute!" She gushed, crushing it in a hug. I felt bad for the guy.

"It's hard to believe that this little fella...can turn himself into such a huge creature like Digmon." Cody stated, holding his digimon.

"Are we goning to have to do this every time we come back?" Kari asked, referring to the landing in a dogpile.

"And I thought digivolving was a tough job." Patamon joked.

"At least we made it back to the real world safe and sound!" TK mentioned, a grin on his face as Patamon landed on his head.

"Hmm...except Biyomon and Tentomon." Sora muttered, and then two voices came from the computer.

"Sora! Don't wory. We'll be alright, because the Digimon Emperor never comes out at night." Biyomon told her partner.

"Imagine. All that power, and he's afraid of the dark!" Tentomon said, and I wondered what would happen if he said that to the emperor's face.

"Well, get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow!" Sora said to the computer.

"Yeah! That's when we'll go back to the digital world, and beat the Digimon Emperor once and for all!" Davis shouted, striking a victory pose.

"And I'll personally be the one to wipe that smug grin off of his face." I snarled, already thinking of what I would do...

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done, and it's over 5,000 words! Anyway I just had a little note for this chapter:<strong>

***1: With the new OC, Hana, I wanted to showcase the bond between her and Jason. To do this easily, I had the idea to use Japanese honorifics between them. Here's a little guide to the honorifics used in this chapter:**

**Kun: an honorific used as a term of endearment between close friends, siblings, or children who have grown up together.**

**Oneechan/neechan: Big sister.**

**Otouto: Little brother.**


End file.
